The Ending of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Ending of the End is the 29th episode of Season 9 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 9 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary The Legion of Doom unleash their ultimate power on Equestria. Can Team Sonic and the Mane Nine stop their most dangerous enemies before all hope is lost? Plot Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, Cosmos, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Eris, Mephiles, Nazo, Seelkadoom, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric finally manage to successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful. They soon betray Grogar and drain him of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends make final preparations to take over as ruler of Equestria as Celestia and Luna retire. Discord appears and reveals to the heroes that he pretended to be Grogar and that he brought Equestria's evilest villains together and arranged much of Season 9's events, including bringing back the Rabia in the premiere, in order to prepare the Mane Six's confidence to be the rulers of Equestria. Horrified by Discord's actions, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine gather their friends and allies to prepare for the villains' attack. The villains soon attack Equestria, with Nazo attacking Canterlot, Chrysalis attacking the School of Friendship and battling Starlight Glimmer, Seelkadoom, Dark Oak, Cosmos, Darkmatter, and Mephiles destroying Dr. Eggman's lair, and Eris, Tirek, the Storm King, Lyric, and Black Doom battling and defeating the Pillars. The villains defeat the heroes in Canterlot. Chrysalis reveals that she and the other villains have managed to turn the pony races against each other, and they destroy half of Canterlot. After their friends insist that they retreat, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine teleport away while the others are overwhelmed by the villains, and after a ill fated battle with the villains, Mephiles uses the Chaos Emeralds' power to summon Dark Gaia from another realm, rendering the Emeralds powerless in the process, thankfully, Eggman and his forces arrive soon after, with the heroes retreating. While the majority of the cast take refudge in the Treehouse of Harmony, the villains imprison the heroes they defeated and celebrate their victory, but they failed to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they have stolen. The remorseful Discord makes up for his previous actions as he insulted Tirek, causing the Centaur to blast him with magic; Discord reflects the blast using a crystal rock, and the Jewel Pixie Animals soon arrive to free them and take them to the rest. The Mane Nine are happy their friends are okay, but with everything that happened in the episode, all nine of them have fallen into despair and lost all hope. Even worse, the animosity between the pony races has made the windigos return. After some encouraging speeches from their friends, the Mane Nine regain their confidence and they go back to Canterlot with Team Sonic to confront the villains. The villains seemed to gain the upper hand but soon, a giant army of all of the heroes' allies, appear as backup and contributed to a grand final battle, all thanks to the students of the School of Friendship who used everything they learned to unite the races again and contribute in the battle. At the end of the battle, the windigos were evaporated, Dark Gaia is banished back to his realm, the villains are drained of their power and are sent back to Tartarus for all the crimes they have committed over the years. With the villains defeated, Discord reclaims the Bewitching Bell and returns the magic to all who had theirs drained. Eggman decides to give up being evil in order to improve his reputation in Equestria, rebranding the Eggman Empire as a force of good instead of evil, and Celestia expresses that she is proud of Twilight and her friends and that they are officially ready to rule Equestria. Twilight postpones their coronation so they and Team Sonic can spend some quiet time after the battle. Differences *Shadow and Rouge are able to get the Pillars back to Canterlot. *Silver and Blaze are able to keep Starlight safe from Chrysalis, allowing time for the three of them to escape to Canterlot. *Cadance assists Celestia and Luna while battling Nazo, but this only get her magic drained by the Bewitching Bell like the other two. *Twilight's Friends, Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset accompany Twilight as they escape from Canterlot. *Apple Bloom, Sonia, Scootaloo, Manic, Sweetie Belle, Sally Acorn, Nyx, D-Fekt, Snowdrop, Gadget, Cozy Glow, Infinite, Sandbar, Tangle, Gallus, Whisper, Yona, Nicole, Smolder, Bunnie Rabbot, Silverstream, Antoine, Ocellus, Rotor, Tempest, Johnny Lightfoot, Grubber, Jewel, Moon Dancer, Porker Lewis, Lightning Dust, Mina, Gilda, Honey, Gabby, and Lina take shelter at the Treehouse of Harmony. Transcript The Ending of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap To be added... Trivia *A lot of characters from the series' past make full reappearances, some with new dialogue. *Dr. Eggman finally makes peace with Sonic and the others, calling it quits on the world domination business, and though he'll keep his badniks around just so Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters have something to do, he'll try to at least make sure the robot attacks are in secluded areas, away from civilization. *After Tirek, Chrysalis, and Nazo use the Bewitching Bell, Lyric and the other villains gain a dark upgraded form called Disharmonious Emperor/Empress Forms which is the opposite of Team Sonic's Friendship Princess Forms. *"My Once Upon a Time" from Disney's Descendants 3 plays during the film, here, it's sang by Twilight Sparkle. *"Threatening" from Team Sonic Racing plays when Chrysalis returns to Grogar's hideout. *"1.2.3." from Pokemon: Sword & Shield" from Pokemon plays during the opening. *"The Afternoon Streets" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the scene cuts to Canterlot. *"Hotel" from Undertale plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine explore Canterlot. *"Theme of the Resistance" from Sonic Forces plays when the scene cuts back to Canterlot Castle after the villains have destroyed Eggman's lair. *"Be My Light" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays when Sonic transforms into Super Sonic after Nazo drains Celestia, Luna, and Cadance of their magic. *"Adventure's End" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays when the other villains arrive in Canterlot. *"The Core" from Sonic Colors plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine escape a their friends' request. *"Big Arms" from Sonic Mania Adventures plays after Sonic annouces that the villains' minions overtook Freedon Fighter HQ. *The piano version of "Lifelight" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate plays when the screen cuts to Team Sonic and the Mane Nine following their defeat. *Vegeta's Super Saiyan Theme from Dragon Ball Z plays when the Mane Nine finally reach their breaking point with Nazo. *"Dark Gaia Appears" from Sonic Unleashed plays when Mephiles uses the Chaos Emeralds to bring Dark Gaia to Equestria. *"Missing You" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Sonic breaks down crying due to everything that had happened at that point. *"Peaceful" from Team Sonic Racing plays when the scene cuts to the Treehouse of Harmony. *"Organization XIII" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the scene cuts to Team Sonic and the Mane Nine's allies being held captive. *The Piano Version of "Fist Bump" from Sonic Forces plays after the Mane Nine say that they're scared. *"Is It Right" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays after the Mane Nine's colors return to them. *"Hand in Hand" from Kingdom Hearts plays when Sonic and the others discuss the plan to save Equestria. *"Tagiru Chikara!" from Digimon Fusion plays during when the Mane 9 and Team Sonic enter their Twinkle Rainbow Style and Friendship Princess/Prince forms to fight the Villains. *"True Kinda Love" *"Legend Xros Wars" from Digimon Fusion plays when the citizens of Equestria arrive to help the heroes during the final battle. *"Bokura no Digital World" from Digimon Adventure 02 plays in the Young and the others montage. *"Butter-Fly" from Digimon Adventure Tri plays when the Mane Nine are showing tears of joy upon hearing how the Young Six and the others rallied everyone together. *"Lifelight" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes